Permaisuri Kabut
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: Kami adalah dua yang menjadi satu. terbentuk dari sebuah kutukan dan anugrah, kami berjalan dalam cahaya dan pekatnya sang kabut/masihkah kau memiliki nyali untuk bertemu denganku?/KIHYUN CERIA SELAMNYA.(BL)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle**

 **Permaisuri Kabut**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Warning**

 **Boys Love, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan atau ada kemiripan penulisan dan atau ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan harap di maklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Tatapan mata setajam elang itu tak pernah teralihkan dari sang malam. Helai-helai surai coklat sewarna tembaga miliknya terlihat melayang seolah terbang di tiup oleh sang angin. Pemuda manis itu berdiri diam dalam remangnya temaram sang malam, sesekali irisnya tertutup oleh kelopaknya menyembunyikan mutiara berbeda warna di sana. Tubuh semampainya terlihat indah dalam balutan jins ketat dan sebuah singlet berwarna putih yang terlihat dari kemeja berwarna kelabu yang sedikit tersingkap karena tak terkancing dengan sempurna menampilkan pundak putih mulusnya.

"Minerva!"

Kedua iris beda warna milik pemuda berperawakan kecil itu tersembunyi apik di dalam kelopak matanya dengan juntaian bulu mata lentik terlihat bagai sebuah maha karya besar. Mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Dia, pemuda manis yang memiliki wajah cantik atau bisa di sebut androgini yang di panggil dengan sebutan minerva itu memiliki ketampanan nyaris sempurna yang membuat siapapun akan jatuh bertekuk lutut menyembah di kakinya dan mampu membuat aprodhite menangis menjerit.

Pemuda manis yang memiliki mata heterokrom itu menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. Tatapan super datar miliknya di layangkan pada pemuda yang berada di depannya bahkan baju kemeja yang di kenakan pemuda tinggi itu telah terbalut sempurna oleh darah dengan sedemikian rupa membuat Minerva tersenyum tipis. Terlihat sekali jika dia sangat senang melihat bawahan tampannya yang tampak semakin seksi mengoda akibat bercak merah berbau besi yang membalur hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

" kami sudah menyelesaikan semuanya" ucap laki-laki itu dengan kepala yang menunduk hormat di depan si agung yang mempesona.

"Kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan, Yeol" ucap sang minerva masih dalam balutan cahaya bulan yang temaram dalam gedung tua yang terbengkalai itu. Dia tersenyum~tidak tepatnya menyeringai, membuat siapapun menengguk ludahnya keluh melihat penampakan sang pemuda itu "bersihkan kekacauan ini dengan cepat dan kita pulang" titahnya lagi namun kali ini dengan suara yang berbeda dan tak lama kemudian tampaklah sebuah bayangan hitam seorang pemuda lainnya yang memiliki perawakan hampir sama dengan sang minerva, sosok sebuah bayangan gelap yang lama kelamaan berubah eksistensi tubuhnya menjadi kekal hingga merubahnya menjadi sosok memukau lainnya yang kini berdiri di balik sang minerva. entah kenapa kedatangan seseorang itu yang bahkan tak di ketahui Chanyeol darimana datangnya selalu membuat Chanyeol menampilkan ekspresi tegang, meski sudah bertahun-tahun dia menjadi tangan kanan sang minerva tetap saja kedatangan satu pemuda lainnya dengan cara yang tak biasa di terima nalar manusia pada umumnya membuat Chanyeol tak pelak menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Hanya satu minerva saja sudah cukup membuat banyak orang gemetar apalagi dua orang minerva. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti oleh sosok asing lainnya yang berwajah mirip dengannya melangkah meningalkan jejak dua orang menuju pintu gudang, Minerva bersama sosok berwajah sama sepertinya itu menjauhi sekumpulan mayat di gudang tua tempat pembantaian besar-besaran itu terjadi, namun saat tubuhnya mulai menjauh dua langkah kaki manusia yang menjejak lantai berubah menjadi satu langkah kaki manusia dengan jejak satu langkah kaki saat salah satunya melebur dan hilang tak berbekas dalam gelapnya malam menjadi serpihan potongan kabut yang berubah menjadi sekumpulan gagak berwarna hitam. Chanyeol menatap punggung sang pimpinan dengan tatapan sedikit termangu meski sudah bersama hampir empat tahun baik Chanyeol dan anak buah yang lainnya seakan tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan dua orang pimpinannya atau satu orang pimpinannya entah yang mana di antara mereka yang sesungguhnya, bagi anak buah Minerva, Minerva sendiri adalah sebuah misteri kasat mata yang terlihat menakjubkan sekaligus menakutkan. Tak ada yang tau siapa sebenarnya minerva, nama aslinya, usianya apapun itu. Yang mereka tau hanya sang minervalah pimpinan absolute mereka. setelah mendengar perintah sang pemimpin ratusan bawahannya terlihat menunduk hormat dan menjawab serempak mengiyakan sang minerwa yang agung atau bisa kita sebut dengan **"Permaisuri Kabut"** yang datang dalam kegelapan dan menghilang bersama kabut mampu membawa sebuah kengerian bagi siapapun yang menyaksikan secara langsung keanehan sang Minerva.

Minerva keluar dari gudang yang sedikit temaram itu berjalan perlahan menikmati semilir angin malam yang terasa hangat baginya. Tatapannya teralihkan ke arah sinar bulan. Cahaya sang bulan menyinari tubuh sang Minerva dan terlihatlah jika bukan hanya bajunya saja bahkan seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung rambut hingga kakinya terlihat bercak merah karena ceceran darah yang melekat. Wanita itu adalah seorang iblis yang tak akan segan memisahkan kepala dari tubuh seseorang dengan atau tanpa alasan. Minerva sang permaisuri kabut yang tak terkalahkan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" aku sungguhan ingin tau seperti apa wajahnya?!" ucap Eunhyuk yang menampilkan wajah berpikirnya.

" dan setelah itu kau sanggup menerima resikonya dengan kehilangan nyawamu?!" ucap Heechul santai seraya mengecat kukunya dengan kuteks warna merah menyala dan hijau toska secara bergantian di jari jemari lentiknya.

" tapi bukankah dia sudah menghilang, sudah dua tahun ini dia tidak terlihat dan terdengar kabarnya, kenapa sekarang dia memunculkan hawa keberadaannya lagi?!" sambung Ryeowook.

" hemz...lalu?!" tanya Eunhyuk menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan bertanya.

" Astaga, kalian ini benar-benar tega sekali, aku di hukum dan kalian malah asyik bergosip disini, elit sekali" sinis Kyuhyun yang tiba belakangan dengan keringat yang mengalir deras dari kulit putih mulusnya yang kini terlihat memerah karena efek matahari.

" salah sendiri, siapa yang menyuruhku untuk mengerjai guru centil itu, sudah tau jika pak Han suka dengan guru Xi kau masih mengerjai laki-laki lemah itu hingga pingsan" ucap Ryeowook dengan nada polos minta di cekik.

" Cih" Kyuhyun berdecih tak suka.

" tapi kau hebat aku bahkan masih bisa membayangkan dia menjerit histeris di kamar mandi hahaha" ucap Heechul tertawa lagi saat mengingat kronologis kejadiaannya.

Ya sudah sejak seminggu Kyuhyun mengerjai seorang guru magang yang bernama Xi Luhan dengan berpura-pura menjadi hantu, bahkan dengan sedikit bantuan di dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang rupanya sedikit sebal dengan kecantikan dan kecentilan guru mudah itu mereka sepakat menyetujui usulan Kyuhyun untuk mengerjai guru magang mereka asal semua hukuman di tangung oleh Kyuhyun.

" aku bahkan masih ingat raut wajahnya yang pucat pasi saat dia bertanya, siapa dia?! dan menunjuk Kyuhyun, sumpah waktu itu kau memang benar-benar mirip hantu Kyu aku saja yang melihatmu ikutan merinding, kau sepertinya cocok untuk jadi aktris" ucap Eunhyuk mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan di sambut oleh cekikikan bernada senang oleh Kyuhyun. Memang mereka adalah sekumpulan siswa-siswa nakal tapi berprestasi bahkan tak ada satu orang gurupun yang luput dari kejahilan empat sekawan itu. Namun karena nilai akademis mereka yang terbilang cukup mencengangkan mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa di tambah lagi karena orang tua Kyuhyun dan Heechul adalah pemilik saham terbesar dari yayasan yang menaungi "Sae Bit highschool"

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kalian sedang membicarakan apa?! Memangnya siapa yang sudah menghilang?! Apa ada kasus penculikan lagi ya, serius sekali?!" tanya Kyuhyun mengambil cemilan Ryeowook yang berada di atas meja dengan sikap santainya. Menghasilkan pekikan bernada tak terima dari Ryeowook karena Kyuhyun telah mengambil snack favoritnya.

"Bukan, kami tidak sedang membicarakan itu, apa kau pernah mendengar gosip tentang sebuah geng berandalan dengan pemimpin yang sudah melegenda di daerah selatan karena kekejamannya?!" tanya Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dengan ekspresi aneh saat mendengar Eunhyuk mengatakan hal itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit susah saat menelan makanannya dengan sikap gelisa Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut menjauh dari Eunhyuk. " Hyuk, wajahmu mengelikan, kau membuatku merinding dan segera jauhkan wajahmu dari wajahku sebelum aku memuntahi wajah monyetmu itu dengan biadab, kau membuatku mual, sungguh" ucap Kyuhyun berubah ekspresi menjadi sangat datar dan dengan santai memakan snaknya lagi tanpa terpengaruh dengan ucapan Eunhyuk yang sedikit terlalu berlebihan, Kyuhyun masih menunjukan sikap cuek dan masa bodohnya.

"Sialan~kau menyebalkan sekali evil, awas mau nanti" umpat Eunhyuk tak terima sementara ketiga manusia idiot lainnya malah cekikian sadis melihat ekspresi sebal Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan geng berandalan?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi menyuruh Eunhyuk meneruskan ceritanya.

Dengan sikap malas dan bercampur rasa dongkol akhirnya Eunhyuk bersedia juga melanjutkan ceritanya setelah mendapat iming-iming makan di restoran Keluarga Kyuhyun yang terkenal dengan kelezatan masakannya dengan gratis sepuasnya.

"Sepertinya mereka kembali berulah, aku bahkan sudah bersyukur setelah mendengar kabar jika geng mereka bubar dan mereka juga tidak menampakan dirinya lagi selama dua tahun ini, tapi sekarang mereka kembali lagi dan membuat keonaran yang lebih gawat, mereka bahkan membunuh seorang nenek yang tanpa sengaja melihat pembantaian mereka, aku kasian dengan nenek sial itu semoga saja nyawanya di terima di sisi Tuhan" ucap Eunhyuk prihatin. Kyuhyun mengernyit aneh dan mendadak menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Tapi aneh sekali, bukankah geng mereka tak pernah melakukan pembunuhan pada warga sipil ataupun orang lemah lainnya, bahkan dari semua cerita seram yang menguar di udara, aku sempat mendengar jika mereka hanya menghukum dan menghakimi orang-orang jahat saja, bahkan sepupuku yang ayahnya di fitnah karena telah melakukan penggelapan dana dan membunuh calon gubernur baru akhirnya bisa terbebas dari tuduhan karena bantuan dari yang mulia Minerva sang permaisuri kabut" jelas Ryeowook panjang lebar.

"Wow...permaisuri kabut, julukan yang mengelikan, ah~jadi nama pemimpinanya adalah minerva? Apa dia orang asing? memangnya siapa yang menamai si Minerva itu seperti itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun merasa geli dan tidak suka saat mendengar julukan yang terdengar sangat aneh di telinganya.

" entah, tak ada yang tau, katanya ada seorang yang secara tidak sengaja melihat wujud asli minerva langsung di cungkil bola matanya, sungguh mengerikan dan soal julukan itu entah siapa yang menamainya bahkan kini sudah menyebar, kabarnya sang pemimpin itu adalah wanita yang sangat-sangat cantik, aku ingin tau seperti apa sosoknya, apa kecantikannya bisa mengalahkan kecantikan seorang yang mulia kim Heechul yang terhormat" ucap Heechul dengan tingkat kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi. Membuat ketiga sahabatnya itu mencibir tidak perduli.

"Jika ada seorang anak buah Minerva yang mendengarmu bisa-bisa nanti kau berubah jadi mayat, yang mulia Kim Heechul yang terhormat" ucap Eunhyuk memberi peringatan dengan maksud menakut-nakuti Heechul dan tentu saja sukses membuat Heechul tersentak kaget dengan ucapannya sendiri dan bersungut-sungut mendekati Ryeowook seraya memeluk lengan Ryeowook dengan sedikit posesif dengan tatapan yang mengedar mengawasi sekitar berharap tak ada gerak-gerik mencurigakan, tentu saja kelakuan konyol Heechul membuat Kyuhyun tertawa nyaring, sangat tidak menyangkah jika si perkasa yang super anarkis seperti heechul takut dengan rumor tak mendasar seperti itu.

" lalu apa mereka membuat masalah lagi?! Katamu mereka kembali beraksi" tanya Kyuhyun lagi mengabaikan ketakutan Heechul dan sepertinya sangat penasaran dengan cerita yang di ceritakan oleh Eunhyuk yanh sudah melegenda seperti urband legend itu.

" ya~gosipnya sekarang kelompok mereka sudah bergerak lagi dan kali ini bahkan telah melakukan kekejaman yang lebih daripada dulu, bahkan kabarnya mereka tidak segan untuk membunuh, memperkosa dan merampok, aku jadi ngeri mendengarnya" balas Eunhyuk lagi.

"Entahlah gosip yang beredar tentang geng mereka bahkan tidak ada yang terdengar bagus, terlalu seram untuk di dengar maupun di ceritakan" gumam Ryeowook seraya mengelus tengkuknya merinding. Kyuhyun terdiam seolah berfikir setelah mendengar cerita ketiga sahabatnya itu.

Kemana saja Kyuhyun sebenarnya kenapa baru mengetahui cerita ini sekarang.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Cerita mereka tadi sangat mengejutkan, tapi aku merasa sedikit aneh bukankah begitu, Kuixian?! Apa kau juga merasakannya?!" tanya Kyuhyun entah bertanya pada siapa, karena saat ini dirinya sedang berjalan seorang diri seraya bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"apanya?" balas Kyuhyun tapi kali ini terdengar nada malas dalam suaranya. Bahkan kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit berbeda dengan suara sebelumnya.

"Cerita tadi?!"

"Hemz..." orang yang di panggil Kuixian itu berdehem. "Memang, aku tidak menyangkah jika akhirnya mereka akan berpindah haluan dengan melakukan hal-hal di luar ekspektasi kita"

"bagaimana menurutmu sekarang?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Atau lebih tepatnya pada sosok kuixian.

" bagaimana apanya?!" tanya Kuixian dengan nada tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"apalagi, Cih~seriuslah sedikit Kuixian, aku sedang bertanya padamu kenapa jawabanmu mengesalkan sekali sih dan jangan coba-coba menunjukan sikap masa bodoh seperti itu!" sungut Kyuhyun merasa kesal sendiri.

"Ah~baiklah-baiklah kau mendapatkan perhatianku Cho, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?! Apa maumu?!" balas Kuixian sedikit mengerang frustasi.

" kita harus menemukan orang yang telah menyamar menjadi kita, aku tak mau jika nama baik kita yang sudah tercemar jadi makin tercemar" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan raut wajah tak terima.

" ini merepotkan, bukankah kita sudah berjanji jika kita akan berhenti sebelum benar-benar menjadi gila, apa kau sudah lupa, lagipula sejak kapan kita memiliki nama baik"

"Lalu, kau mau begitu saja di cap sebagai seorang pembunuh yang tak bertangung jawab hah~padahal kita sudah tidak pernah melakukannya lagi" kesal Kyuhyun entah apa maksudnya.

" bukankah kita memang sudah seperti itu sejak dulu, kenapa tidak membiarkannya saja, apa aku salah dengar atau bagaimana? kenapa terdengar jika kau kecewa sekali karena tak bisa membunuh lagi?!" jawab Kuixian yang melemparkan pertanyaan kembali dengan nada malas yang tak bisa di tutupi lagi.

" itu mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja aku senang menjadi kita yang sekarang asal kau tau saja, dan~berhenti mengeluarkan nada menyebalkan itu lagi brengsek, berhenti bersikap malas-malasan, lagipula apa kau tidak penasaran dengan orang sialan yang sedang menyamar menjadi kita?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun terdiam lama dan langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti begitu saja.

" tidak begitu penasaran sih" jawabnya seraya mengaruk dagunya malas " tapi jika kau ingin melakukannya baiklah~ayo kita lakukan" putusnya kemudian seraya mengeluarkan seringaian menakutkan di wajahnya. Bahkan beberapa orang terlibat sedikit menjauh dari pemuda sma yang terlihat kurang waras itu apalagi saat mendengar dan menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Namun tanpa mereka ketahui kedua iris selelehan karamel berwarna coklat milik gadis itu terlihat berpendar aneh.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Aarrgghh~aku kesal sekali, lagi-lagi dia muncul setelah sekian lama dan membuat kerusuan lagi" teriak Taehyung menjambak surai emasnya dengan sedikit brutal.

Sungmin melirik Kibum sekilas yang balas meliriknya saat melihat tingkah pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Abaikan saja dia, jadi apa yang kalian dapatkan?!" tanya Sungmin sang kepala detektif yang kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada anak buahnya yang lain.

"Kami belum menemukan apa-apa, mereka sangat sulit untuk di temukan, sekali kami berhasil menangkap ekor mereka, mereka kembali kabur dan bisa berkelit dengan lebih lihai" sambung donghae.

" kami menemukan beberapa bukti keberadaan mereka, tapi lagi-lagi mereka berhasil meloloskan diri dan bukti itu sekarang hanya menjadi sampah saja, mengesalkan" ucap Kris mendesah berat.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Kibum, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?!"

"Tidak" jawab Kibum singkat jelas dan padat masih dengan gaya santainya seraya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruang rapat itu. Sungmin, Donghae, kris dan Taehyung saling menatap, tampak sekali jika mereka saling melakukan pembicaraan lewat mata dan berpikiran hal yang sama tentang pemuda datar dingin itu. Bahkan kini Kibum terlihat sangat tenang. Mereka tau jika sikap Kibum sudah bersikap seperti itu berarti dia telah memiliki sebuah rencana hebat.

"Tapi aku akan menemukan mereka dan membawanya padamu" ucapnya dengan wajah dingin stoicnya menatap Sungmin kemudian dan benar saja Sungmin tau jika Kibum memiliki sebuah rencana.

TBC

Nah bagaimana FF baru aku hehe

Oh ya lizz mau tanya nih, lizz rencananya mau buat FF yang bergenre Crime Full darah, apa kalian bisa menerimanya atau malah gg suka dengan ide FF itu, mohon kasih jawaban dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle**

 **Permaisuri Kabut**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **Boys Love, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan atau ada kemiripan penulisan dan atau ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan harap di maklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

Prang

Langkah kaki Kyuhyun seketika terhenti saat mendengar suara benda yang jatuh ke lantai. Entah memang jatuh atau sengaja di banting Kyuhyun tak tau yang jelas pemuda manis itu yakin jika dirinya akan mendapat masalah setelah ini. Desahan berat tanpa sadar lolos dari bibirnya.

Puk

Tepukan pada bahunya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari keterpakuannya. "Kau pergilah, jangan masuk kesana, pergilah sekarang juga, aku yang akan menghadapi mereka, aku tidak ingin kau kelepasan dan menjadi gila karena ulah mereka." ucap Kuixian yang keluar menjadi sosok kekal yang tiba-tiba berbicara dan berdiri tepat di sebelahnya seraya menahan bahu Kyuhyun untuk tidak melangkah semakin jauh memasuki rumah.

Kyuhyun menunduk dalam terpenjara oleh pikirannya sendiri kemudian mendongakan kepalanya melihat Kuixian sejenak dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku ada di taman belakang jika kau mencariku" putus Kyuhyun seraya berbalik pergi dengan tatapan kosong dan iris selelehan caramel miliknya yang tak berpendar. Kuixian tau jika orang tua Kyuhyun adalah monster gila yang menyedihkan tapi Kyuhyun jauh lebih gila di banding monster manapun jika dia sedang marah, dan Kuixian tidak ingin Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya nantinya karena sifat iblisnya yang keluar di saat yang tak tepat dan untuk itulah Kuixian ada.

Kuixian menatap punggung pemuda yang memiliki wajah sama sepertinya itu dengan ekspresi tak terbaca dan cepat mengalihkan fokusnya kembali pada pegangan pintu yang sempat di lepaskannya tadi tepatnya pegangan pintu yang di pegang oleh Kyuhyun. Dengan sikap kelewat santai Kuixian memasuki rumah mewahnya. Belum ada dua langkah dia masuk kedalam rumah sebuah guci berukuran sedang terlempar dan melayang tepat ke arahnya refleks Kuixian melindungi wajahnya dari hantaman guci itu dengan lengannya, membuat tubuhnya terdorong ke belakang hingga Kuixian jatuh terduduk dengan lengannya yang sedikit berdenyut sakit, terlihat luka sobekan akibat pecahan guci yang mengenai pelipis dan pipi kanannya membuat cairan merah berbau karat merembes dari celah kulitnya yang sobek, cairan kental itu mengalir dengan cepat.

"Anak sialan, gara-gara kau keluargaku hancur berantakan, brengsek kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu saat kau lahir, kenapa kau harus hidup dalam diriku dan menjadi kutukan untuk hidupku" jerit suara melengking seorang wanita paru baya yang datang dengan wajah merah berserta lelehan bening kystal di wajah pucatnya dan dengan beringas menerjang Kuixian, melakukan penyerangan dan tindakan anarkis lainnya pada pemuda manis itu secara tiba-tiba, Sementara Kuixian hanya diam saja menerima segala tamparan tendangan dan jambakan wanita yang harusnya mengasihinya kini malah menjadi sang penyiksa dirinya.

"Terus saja memukulinya sampai dia mati, kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membersihkan noda yang ada pada dirimu" ucap suara seorang pria dengan nada dingin menusuk, ya dia adalah ayah Kyuhyun, seorang laki-laki paru baya yang terlihat tampan yang sejak tadi terdiam menatap istri yang menganiaya anaknya sendiri, tak lama kemudian dengan acuh laki-laki itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang tamu dengan langkah angkuh.

"Kau pikir siapa dirimu hah~apa kau orang suci brengsek, kau pikir aku tak tau tentang semua kebusukanmu di belakangku dengan pelacur-pelacur itu, hhuuwwwaaaa...aku akan membunuhmu." jerit ibu Kyuhyun melemparkan segala benda yang bisa dia raih dan berteriak keras penuh kekesalan seperti orang gila saat melihat suaminya berjalan acuh meninggalkannya seorang diri bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau~hosh~hosh~ini semua adalah salahmu, kau tidak pantas untuk lahir di dunia ini, aku membencimu hingga ke tulang sum-sumku, brengsek~kenapa kau tidak mati dan lenyap dari pandanganku, kenala kau selaku menjadi mimpi buruku" jeritnya sekali lagi dan mulai menampari, mencakar dan memukul Kuixian yang masih diam tak bergeming, terduduk di depan pintu. Hingga ibu Kyuhyun jatuh dan ikut duduk bersimpuh di depannya dengan raut wajah serta penampilan kacaunya masih menangis menjerit.

"Apa itu sakit?!" tanya Kuixian setelah sekian lama terdiam di perlakukan kasar oleh orang yang melahirkannya itu.

Tangisan ibu Kyuhyun terhenti dan dia mulai menampilkan ekspresi bengisnya dan berniat menarik surai caramel milik Kyuhyun.

"Kau pasti senang melihatku seperti ini karena anak busuk sepertimu, tentu saja kau senang kau~"

"Senang, aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan apapun saat ini, aku tidak memiliki amarah, rasa sedih, rasa sakit ataupun rasa senang untuk apapun yang kau lakukan nyonya, kau bukan hal penting untukku, ah~kukira kau harus tau satu hal, jika kau tidak ingin mati berhentilah menyiksa Kyuhyun, karena tidak setiap hari akulah yang kau temui!" ujar Kuixian menatap dingin ibunya dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan ancaman terselubung. "Kali ini kau masih selamat karena bukan Kyuhyun yang ada di depanmu, aku hanya mengasihimu untuk saat ini, berhentilah menyiksanya jika kau tak ingin berakhir menjadi potongan-potongan daging cincang menyedihkan, Nyonya" dingin, menakutkan dua kata itulah yang hinggap dan di rasakannya saat ini, bahkan NY. Cho tak pernah satu kali pun melihat Kyuhyun yang berbicara dengan nada dingin tanpa intonasi dengan raut wajah yang terlihat mengerikan serta aura mengintimidasi yang sangat kentara.

"Siapa kau?!" tanya Ny. Cho dengan nada skeptis sedikit berjengit ngeri saat melihat luka-luka yang bersarang di wajah Kyuhyun mulai menghilang satu persatu dan tak berbekas.

"Aku~" jedanya seraya bangkit berdiri tampak menjulang di depan wanita paru bawa yang kini melongoh dengan wajah pias karena aura mencekam yang di bawa Kyuhyun atau Kuixian. "Aku adalah Kuixian, aku adalah sebuah mimpi buruk" ucapnya lagi dengan sorot mata mengancam dan aura gelap yang melingkupi tubuhnya membuat Ny. Cho memekik takut berakhir dengan meringkuk seperti pesakit yang menyedihkan serya menjerit-jerit histeris saat menunjuk Kuixian sebagai iblis.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun mengusap pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba basah, di sana di telapak tangannya terdapat cairan merah kental berbau besi yang merembes di pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba koyak dengan darah yang mengalir dengan deras dan mulai membasahi baju seragam yang di kenalannya.

"Sepertinya tidak berakhir baik, ini pasti berbekas, ah~" Kyuhyun berjengkit dan memegang sudut bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa peri saat dia berbicara dan benar saja sudut bibirnya sudah koyak dan berdarah.

"Hah~tampangku pasti terlihat sangat menyedihkan saat ini" ucap Kyuhyun lagi seraya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit dan mulai mengerakan ayunan yang di dudukinya sejak tadi. Pikirannya mulai mengosongkan dengan iris caramelnya yang berpendar meredup.

"Kyu-chan!?" seru sebuah pangilan dari arah belakangnya, tidak keras namun juga tidak pelan, membuat Kyuhyun seketika menghentikan laju ayunan yang di dudukinya. Kyuhyun terdiam membeku saat mendengar panggilan sang pemilik suara berat yang memanggilnya tanpa menolehpun Kyuhyun sangat mengenali suara siapa yang telah menyerukan namanya dengan panggilan seperti itu, dia tau dan mengenali pemilik suara familiar itu, sekali lagi Kyuhyun mendesah keras. Sepertinya dia sudah tak bisa mengelak lagi. Takdirnya mungkin akan memanggilnya lebih cepat.

"Sial~" desahnya pelan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hari ini malas sekali pergi ke sekolah, ini semua gara-gara kau, Kuixian~katanya mau membantu kenapa kau malah membuat wajahku menjadi babak belur seperti ini, menyebalkan" gerutu Kyuhyun di sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolahnya. Tentu saja apabila Kyuhyun terluka Kuixian sama sekali tak tersentuh dan tak mendapat akibat apa-apa, tapi jika Kuixian terluka maka luka-luka itu akan berpindah ke tubuh Kyuhyun secara otomatis, karena mereka adalah satu.

"Ah~aku kan sudah bilang minta maaf, berhentilah merengek Kyu" desah Kuixian terlihat frustasi pasalnya sudah hampir tiga puluh menit Kyuhyun mengoceh saat melihat ekspresi dan tampilan wajahnya sendiri yang jauh dari kata baik.

"Aku tidak ingin sekolah" ujarnya dengan bibir yang mengerucut sebal. "Mana mungkin aku menunjukan wajah kacau seperti ini, pasti duo berisik EunHee pasti akan terus mencecarku, Xian" rengek Kyuhyun sekali lagi. "Gantikan aku oh~aku malas kesekolah" rajuknya lagi.

"Baiklah-baiklah aku yang akan pergi mengantikanmu, astaga kenapa aku harus menjadi _vernd_ mu sih, kau itu menyebalkan sekali" decak Kuixian ikutan sebal dan membela dirinya menjadi dua.

"Hehehe~aku tau kau memang yang terbaik Kuixian, oke selamat ke sekolah aku mau main dulu" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah kelewat cerianya yang kini dengan semangat melambaikan tangannya pertanda jika dia akan segera pergi memulai aksinya.

Kuixian mencekal pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, "maaf, karena aku sudah membuatmu terluka" ucap Kuixian penuh permintaan maaf dan rasa sesal di hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baik, terima kasih sudah mencegahku Kuixian" balas Kyuhyun dan memeluk Kuixian erat. "Oke aku mau main, berangkatlah kalau kau tak ingin terlambat dan di hukum"peringat Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Aarrggg~sialan aku terlambat" teriak Kuixian dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terkekeh di taman itu.

"Ja~sekarang kita kemana?! Baiklah~sebelum melakukan apapun pantang jika perut dalam keadaan kosong" ujar Kyuhyun ceria tanpa beban. Kyuhyun berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kecil namun iris selelehan karamelnya terpaku pada sebuah objek yang menurutnya sangat menarik perhatian iris selelehan karamelnya karena sebuah eksistensi seorang pemuda bersurai segelap malamnya yang terlihat mengrusak surainya kasar, sepertinya terlihat sekali jika dia sedang kesal entah karena apa. sebuah kantong mata gelap telah bersarang di bawah matanya namun penampilannya kacaunya sangat lucu sekaligus seksi menurut Kyuhyun, hingga membuatnya sulit untuk sekedar mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Dia tampan?!" gumam Kyuhyun pada angin tanpa sadar iris selelehan karamel miliknya menatap intens pemuda bersurai kelam itu dengan tatapan tertarik. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah si pemuda bersurai kelam yang tak lain adalah Kibum yang tampak tengah memejamkan matanya menunggu bis di dalam halte yang terlihat sepi pada pagi menjelang siang itu. Tak berapa lama dengkuran halus mulai terdengar dari bibir Kibum dengan kepala yang menunduk-nunduk karena di serang kantuk, membuat Kyuhyun tertawa senang melihat Kibum dengan alasan yang tidak di ketahui nya.

"Oh~bis datang" ucap Kyuhyun keras tanpa sadar membuat Kibum tersentak terkejut, namun setelah menguap lebar dengan langkah sedikit terseok Kibum berniat menaiki bis merah itu, entah telah di rasuki oleh apa Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Kibum, mengekori Kibum serta berniat ikut naik ke dalam bus kemanapun tujuan Kibum pergi, entah virus apa yang sedang merasukinya hingga dalam sekejap Kyuhyun telah berubah menjadi stalker orang yang baru pertama kali di lihatnya dengan sorot mata tertarik.

"Hyung, pintunya ada di sebelah kanan" peringat Kyuhyun saat Kibum masih dengan keadaan setengah sadar malah menabrak bagian kiri badan bis.

Kibum tersentak dan membuka matanya sedikit, dia sadar jika salah jalan dan mulai memasuki pintu bis. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum senang melihat reaksi bodoh yang tercetak di wajah Kibum saat hampir menabrak badan bis. Setelah masuk bis kembali melaju kencang, Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk dua deret di belakang Kibum masih tak berniat mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah mengantuk laki-laki yang dalam tiga detik berhasil menarik minatnya. Entah sudah berapa lama yang jelas Kyuhyun merasa baru duduk tapi mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Lagi-lagi Kibum tersentak dan turun dari dalam bis, bahkan kini dengan semangat Kyuhyun melompat lebih dulu dari dalam bis mendahului Kibum.

"Hyung, kaki kanan dulu, awas tersandung" peringat Kyuhyun yang menatap Kibum masih dengan mata sedikit terpejam namun menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dengan patuh, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengeram gemas melihat tingkah polos kelewat bodoh yang di tunjukan Kibum padanya, membuat Kyuhyun terkikik semakin kencang melihat Kibum yang menuruti semua ucapannya tanpa protes.

"Ayo aku antar, kau ingin kemana?!" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba mengajak bicara makluk setengah sadar itu.

"Eng~Kantor" meski dengan otak setengah terbang Kibum masih bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dengan jawaban waras meski dengan jawaban yang terdengar lumayan ambigu. Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir, menurut kalian kantor apa yang di maksud oleh kibum. Namun setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali menampilkan senyum cerianya. Tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kantor yang di maksud Kibum.

"Namamu siapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun masih mengikuti langkah terseok Kibum menuju kantor kepolisian dengan otak yang masih melayang terbang di pulau kapuk.

"Kim~Kibum" jawabnya singkat.

"Ah~Kim Kibum ya, aku tertarik padamu hyung, ayo pacaran denganku!?" ucap Kyuhyun lagi masih dengan senyum manis yang tersunggih di bibirnya. Jeda lama tak ada tanggapan hingga Kyuhyun mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ah~baiklah" balas Kibum seraya menguap lebar, bahkan dia tidak sadar dengan jawabannya sendiri, Kibum hanya ingin segera sampai di kantornya, di kursinya dan melanjutkan tidurnya lagi, sungguh Kibum butuh tidur setelah hampir seminggu dia tidak tidur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan layak yang kini terasa ngilu dan sakit sakit karena menangani sebuah kasus rumit di sertai aksi kejar-kejaran heboh.

"Awas~kau hampir menabrak tiang pacar" ujar Kyuhyun yang merubah panggilannya dari hyung menjadi pacar karena Kibum sudah menjawab jika dirinya mau menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun meski dengan pernyataan yang kurang wajar yang di utarakan Kyuhyun, meski begitu mereka telah resmi benerkan!?.bayangkan saja mana mungkin ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya pada orang yang setengah sadar seperti Kibum jika saja bukan kelakuan seorang pemuda yang memiliki kelainan otak seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ayo~" ucap Kyuhyun lagi seraya mengandeng jemari hangat Kibum menuntun pemuda bersurai kelam itu agar tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan cara tidur sambil berjalan dan berakhir dengan tubuh lebam atau benjolan di kepalanya saat bangun nanti gara-gara berjalan dan menabrak apapun yang ada di depannya.

"Eh~kibum, hyung..." ujar Taehyung sedikit heran saat tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Taehyung di jalan yang sama saat dirinya menuju kantor kepolisian di mana mereka bekerja dan di tugaskan.

"Apa kau temannya pacar?!" tanya Kyuhyun menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Oh~dia rekan kerjaku" jawab Taehyung merasa heran pasalnya baru kali ini dia mendapati Kibum si dingin aneh berjalan dan bergandengan tangan dengan pemuda manis yang terlihat bersinar meski wajahnya tidak mulus lagi karena beberapa bekas luka yang tersisa namun masih terlihat sangat manis dan menyebut Kibum dengan sebutan "Pacar" terdengar sangat aneh sekali di telinga Taehyung.

"Aku titip pacarku ya, jaga dia karena aku harus pergi" ujar Kyuhyun menatap Taehyung yang masih melongoh. "Pacar aku pergi dulu ya, jangan lupa makan dan tidur yang benar,ah~" kyuhyun memekik karena teringat sesuatu, di rogohnya saku jaket yang di kenakan Kibum untuk meraih ponsel pemuda datar dingin yang masih belum sadarkan diri itu. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mencatat nomor ponsel Kibum di dalam ponselnya. "Dah pacar nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun senang dan mencium pipi Kibum dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Taehyung yang kini sukses melongoh. Kibum masih berdiri dengan mata terpejam. Setelah beberapa saat suasana terlihat mengheningkan.

"Hoam~oh V, sedang apa kau di sini?! apa yang kau lihat, wajahmu aneh sekali" tanya Kibum yang tersadar dan menguap lebar sekali lagi. Kibum menatap V yang masih mematung menatap ke satu titik. Di sana terlihat Kyuhyun yang berlari menyebrang jalan.

"Lo~sudah sampai ya, wah~aku hebat" ujar Kibum heran dengan nada kagum yang kelewat datar, saat menyadari dirinya sudah sampai di kantor kepolisian dengan selamat tanpa luka di tubuhnya atau berakhir tidur di jalanan seperti gelandangan yang tidak memiliki rumah.

"Aku tidak menyangkah kau memiliki pacar yang imut dan mengemaskan seperti itu, hyung" ucap Taehyung seraya berdecak dan menunjuk tempat di mana sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah menghilang.

"Hah~" jawab Kibum seraya mengaruk kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Apa kau sedang mengingau, Kim Taehyung" balas Kibum acuh dan berjalan melewati Taehyung dengan sikap kelewat santai dan menguap sekali lagi, sementara Taehyung hanya bisa mengernyit dan menatapnya aneh.

"Hahaha~lucu sekali, padahal dia yang mengingau kenapa sekarang malah menuduhku, yak~hyung katakan siapa dia, dan sejak kapan kalian resmi, ayo traktir aku makan" teriak Taehyung mulai mengekori Kibum yang terlihat acuh-acuh saja memasuki kantornya tak memperdulikan teriakan heboh Taehyung.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Slurrpp~ah enaknya" ceria Kyuhyun seraya menyeruput ramyun terkahirnya, "aku ingin coba jajangmyeon," entah perut Kyuhyun terbuat dari apa padahal dia sudah menghabiskan semangkuk besar ramyun bahkan mangkoknya saja masih menyisahkan hawa panas. "Ahjummah, Jajangmyeon satu lagi, sekalian kimchi lobaknya ya" teriak Kyuhyun dan di iyakan oleh ahjummah baik hati pemilik kedai dari segala jenis masakan mie.

"Makan saja punyaku dulu, Kyu-chan" ucap pemuda tinggi yang ada di depannya kini.

"Wah benarkah, terimakasih Yeol" balas antusias Kyuhyun langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik mangkuk Jajangmyeon milik pemuda tinggi itu dengan wajah kelewat cerianya.

"Apa kau lapar sekali?!" tanya pemuda tinggi yang bernama lengkap Park dobi...ah~maksudnya Park Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatap Kyuhyun melahap mienya ah~salah menuang mienya ke dalam mulut mungilnya dengan begitu cepat, karena baru kali ini Chanyeol melihat cara makan seseorang yang tidak tanggung-tanggung seperti itu, bahkan tidak ada lima menit mie berkuah kaldu itu sudah lenyap dari tempatnya.

"Hemz~aku belum makan dari kemarin, wajar saja jika aku lapar sekali Yeol, oh ya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku sampai kau mendatangi rumahku segala?!" tanya Kyuhyun masih asyik dengan mie bumbu saus hitamnya.

"Habiskan dulu miemu~" Kyuhyun menghentikan kunyahan dan gerakan sumpitnya seraya mendongakan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Katakan Yeol" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan intonasi suara bernada tajam yang terdengar tak terbantahkan. Chanyeol terlihat menelan ludahnya, meski sudah hampir dua tahun pemuda jangkung itu tak bersama dengan sang pimpinan namun perintah absolute miliknya masih mempengaruhi Chanyeol dengan sangat. Melihat gelagat gugup Chanyeol Kyuhyun tersadar dan sontak tertawa.

"Hahaha~maaf, apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman, Hah~kebiasaan lama yang sulit di hilangkan kau tau" ucap Kyuhyun santai. "Tidak apa-apa lanjutkan saja, aku tidak akan tersedak dan mati hanya karena ceritamu Yeol" tambah Kyuhyun lagi seraya menepuk pundak Chanyeol keras layaknya sesama teman pria yang memang baru bertemu setelah sekian lama karena memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Ehem~" Chanyeol coba melegakan tengorokannya dan membenahi duduknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. "Kau tau tentang kelompok geng yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengacau?!" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan sorot mata yang mulai terlihat serius.

"Ah~itu tentu saja aku tau, memangnya kenapa?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar sangat biasa seolah hal itu tidak menarik minatnya sama sekali.

Chanyeol menghentikan ceritanya karena melihat ahjumma penjual mie datang mengantarkan mie pesanan Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada bibi penjual mie itu dan melanjutkan lagi ucapannya. "Mereka mulai membuat kerusuhan, mereka juga banyak melakukan transaksi ilegal obat-obatan terlarang, penjualan senjata ilegal, melakukan penjual belikan manusia dan mereka juga memakai namamu untuk melakukan kejahatan itu" Kyuhyun masih tenang mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. " dan mereka juga mengetahui jika pemimpin kelompok geng kita yang sesungguhnya si permaisuri kabut Minerva yaitu kau, dia mengirimkan sebuah surat yang berisi ancaman untukmu, entah darimana dia mengetahui alamat rumahku dan mengirimkan surat ini padaku yang jelas dia menginginkan kepalamu Kyu" Kyuhyun terdiam mengelap bibirnya seraya menautkan kedua jemarinya untuk menopang dagunya, terlihat tatapannya dan berpendar aneh saat selesai mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Begitu ya, wah~mereka sangat tidak tangung-tangung sekali dalam aksinya, agak merepotkan sih untuk membereskan mereka dengan cepat tapi ini terdengar lumayan menyenangkan juga, hemz~ sepertinya Kuixian tak akan senang mendengar rencana ini. Tapi apa boleh buat bukankah akan sangat tidak sopan jika menolak undangan seseorang, benarkan Yeol" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan kilat mata berbahaya di iris selelehan karamel miliknya dan sebuah senyum~bukan tepatnya seringaian cantik namun terlihat menakutkan di bibir Kyuhyun mulai tampak membuat Chanyeol tak pelak menelan ludahnya gugup dan menunduk cepat-cepat mengalihkan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun menuju jjajangmyeonnya.

"Dan satu hal lagi Kyu-chan, sebagian dari anak buah kita telah di ambil alih oleh mereka, mungkin kita memiliki setengahnya, ah tidak mungkin hanya tersisa sedikit, apa itu tidak masalah untukmu?!" ucap Chanyeol hati-hati. "Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir aku jamin kesetiaan mereka hanya untukmu" ujar Chanyeol cepat-cepat saat mendapati raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai mendingin.

Namun tak lama berselang Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan senyum manis tanpa seringai mengerikannya. "Tidak usah, aku tak ingin menganggu mereka dengan kehidupan kelam yang selama ini kita jalani, mereka juga layak hidup normal dan bahagia begitupun dengan dirimu Yeol, berhentilah bermain-main dengan kematian dan denganku juga, aku akan menghadapinya sendiri karena ini adalah masalah ku" putus Kyuhyun pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun tau semua nasib anak buahnya seperti apa karena dia selalu mengawasi mereka semua sejak pertarungan terakhirnya Kyuhyun sungguh ingin berhenti dan membuat orang-orang yang ada di bawah perintahnya mendapat hidup yang layak, hidup yang benar-benar layak dan seperti manusia normal pada umumnya, bahkan tanpa Chanyeol beritahu sekalipun Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui jika beberapa dari anak buahnya memilih kembali ke jalan gelap.

"Tidak, aku akan tetap ikut denganmu meskipun kau harus membunuhku untuk keputusan yang ku ambil ini" ucap Chanyeol mantap dengan wajah kelewat serius.

"Hei~wajahmu itu mengelikan Park Chanyeol, berhenti memasang wajah serius kau terlihat lebih tua dari usiamu padahal kita sama seumuran" kekeh Kyuhyun seraya menepuk keras pundak Chanyeol yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"Maaf~" ucapnya malu. Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya acuh membalas ucapan maaf Chanyeol. "Jadi kapan kita akan pergi memenuhi undangannya?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada akhirnya kembali menampilkan ekspresi sedikit serius dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya yang mengemaskan.

"Dua hari lagi, tepat tengah malam, di gudang dekat pelabuhan" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu Yeol kita akan bersenang-senang nanti, aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya" gumam Kyuhyun lagi namun belum sempat dia tertawa aneh ponselnya berdering menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku harus pergi, kau yang traktir oke, bye Chanyeol" ucap Kyuhyun mengrusak surai abu-abu milik pemuda tinggi itu seraya menyengir senang mencangklong tasnya dan berlari tergesah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan senyum sendu.

"Kau bahkan terlihat sangat menikmati hidupmu sebagai pemuda SMA biasa, ah~apa aku salah telah menghubunginya dan melibatkannya lagi" decak Chanyeol seraya mengrusak surai abu-abunya.

"Wah~pimpinan semakin manis saja, untung saja kami mengikutimu wakil ketua?!" ucap seorang pemuda lainnya yang dengan seenaknya duduk di depan Chanyeol menatap pintu keluar dengan ekspresi berbinar.

"Astaga~kalian semua, berhenti bersembunyi dan cepat keluar!." perintah Chanyeol dan tak berapa lama di setiap penjuru kedai mie itu telah di penuhi oleh mantan anak buah Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai membongkar penyamaran mereka.

"Kalian terlihat konyol" ejek Chanyeol saat melihat salah satu mantan anak buahnya menarik bantalan busa dari dalam dres sewarna pastel yang di kenakannya. Tentu saja menyamar menjadi wanita hamil dengan postur tinggi kekar seperti itu siapa yang akan percaya.

TBC

Nah lizz mau pasang target 25 jika target tak terpenuhi dengan terpaksa lizz bakal langsung delete FF ini.

Oke pai pai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Permaisuri Kabut**

 **cast**

 **Kim Kibum x Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Genre**

 **Fantasy, Romance**

 **Warning**

 **Boys Love, typos, tulisan yang tidak BAKU dan sebagainya, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, cerita abal.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan atau ada kemiripan penulisan dan atau ada sesuatu yang kurang berkenan harap di maklumi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't like Don't read, that SIMPLE.**

 **Okay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[~Lizz_L_L~]**

"Hah~pagi-pagi sudah mulai rapat, ini menyebalkan sekali~oi kapten kapan kami bisa libur, rasanya badanku remuk semua" tanya V memprotes ke arah Sungmin yang acuh tak menghiraukan protesan V dan melenggang begitu saja seolah tak menganggap V ada.

"Kau ingin di pancung hah~, diam saja dan tutup mulutmu" ujar Donghae setengah mengancam sungguh mendengar suara teriakan V yang melengking membuat kepala Donghae sedikit berdenyut dan bertambah sakit saja. V mencibir ke arah punggung Donghae yang sudah menjauh mengikuti Sungmin memasuki ruang rapat dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Tak

"Yak~aish" teriak V lagi terkejut kala sebuah map berwarna biru muda mendeplak kepalanya keras, V menoleh dan mendapati Kibum yang melengang acuh tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan meninggalkan V begitu saja.

"Sampai kapan kau akan ada di sana alien cepatlah sebelum aku mencincangmu, aku ingin rapat ini segera berakhir, aku sungguh rindu kasurku, sialan..." racau Ren tak kalah bengisnya menatap V dan berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya dengan tampang tak kalah kusutnya dari penampilan rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Ya...ya...kenapa malah aku yang terlihat seperti tersangkah disini, kalian sekongkol untuk memojokanku, sialan~" runtuk V tak terima dan berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya masuk ke dalam ruang rapat seraya mengerutu tak terima.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

 _"Khukhukhukhu...hihihihi hahahahaha" gema suara tawa yang teredam kini mulai terdengar lantang dan keras dalam ruangan yang tidak luas namun tidak juga sempit itu. Kyuhyun terkesiap kala mendengar suara familiar orang itu yang entah datang dari mana karena sosoknya yang tidak terlihat di manapun, entah kenapa saat mendengar suara tawa mengerikan itu seketika nafas Kyuhyun seakan di tarik paksa dan dadanya menyesak secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun menjelajahi sekitarnya dengan tatapan was-was, entah tempat apa ini Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa mengenalinya tapi Kyuhyun merasa sedikit familiar dengan tempat ini. Tempat dengan suasana yang sedikit temaram karena hanya di terangi oleh beberapa obor yang terpasang di tiap sudutnya dan di kejauhan tampak dua buah meja dengan bentuk dan ukiran aneh yang saling berjajar rapi bersebelahan. Mata Kyuhyun masih terus mencari menjelajah untuk menemukan sebuah tawa yang terdengar bagai katana yang bisa menebasnya kapan saja falam kegelapan dan kini iris selelehan karamel miliknya menatap pada satu titik, tepatnya pada punggung seorang laki-laki paru baya yang sedang berjongkok sedikit tersembunyi tepat di belakang salah satu meja persembahan yang entah kenapa sudah ada di sana, Kyuhyun berjalan memutar agar bisa lebih dekat dengan sosok yang tengah berjongkok dan masih menguarkan tawa mengerikannya itu._

 _Tidak lebih dari dua meter Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di belakang orang itu dan seketika tawa mengerikannya tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya menyisahkan aura aneh yang terasa dingin mencekam di sekitar Kyuhyun dan orang itu. Bahkan suara nafas terdengar jelas sekali dalam kekosongan yang memuakan itu._

 _Glup..._

 _Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya keluh. "Siapa kau~?!" tanya Kyuhyun berusaha menahan rasa takutnya ah~bukan takut sebenarnya, karena Kyuhyun tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun di hatinya hanya saja sedikit rasa gelisah yang entah saja tiba-tiba menyusup dan mengusik ketenangannya saat melihat sosok itu. Kyuhyun merasa firasat buruk yang akan segera menghampiri nya Lantara sosok yang tak di kenalnya itu, ketenangannya akan terusik dan Kyuhyun tidak menyukainya._

 _Laki-laki itu masih bungkam membuat Kyuhyun semakin di rundung rasa gelisah bercampur amarah yang teredam tanpa sadar iris selelehan karamel miliknya menjelajahi ruangan aneh itu sekali lagi._

 _"Hei~kau siapa?! Dan katakan tempat apa ini?! Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?!" tanya Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabar karena tidak mendapat jawaban sama sekali sementara laki-laki itu masih terdiam di tempatnya tanpa ada niatan berbalik ataupun menjawabnya._

 _Kyuhyun gemas sendiri dan beranjak dari tempatnya menarik paksa laki-laki itu agar berbalik dan menatapnya."Hei~ah" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar jatuh terduduk kalah melihat wajah laki-laki itu. Setengah wajahnya hancur dengan kulit mengelupas dan bola matanya yang mengantung di pipinya terlihat sangat menjijikan bahkan terlihat giginya yang sedikit runcing sewarna karat besi di antara daging yang menghilang di bibirnya hingga batas pelipisnya bahkan pipi sebelah kiri laki-laki itu tidak ada di tempatnya dan mengisahkan ruang kosong di sana._

 _"S~siapa kau?!" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap. Entah kenapa saat melihat penampakan mengerikan orang itu seolah mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada suatu hal buruk yang pernah di alaminya entah kapan tapi seolah ingatan buruk itu terkunci dalam kesadarannya dan menyisakan ruang kosong yang membuatnya seakan merasa terancam dan di hantui perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman._

 _"Hihihihihi~kau takut padaku?!" tanya laki-laki itu dengan satu mata hitam sempurna yang mengkilat tajam, di wajahnya terkesan dengan aura jahatnya yang membuat lutut Kyuhyun seketika melemas lagi, entah karena terkejut atau karena hal yang tampak familiar namun terasa tak nyata._

 _Kyuhyun berusaha menetralkan rasa takut atau terkejutnya dengan sedikit asupan oksigen Kyuhyun kembali bisa mengontrol emosinya dia berdiri menjulang di depan sosok yang masih berjongkok itu dengan sikap angkuh seperti dirinya kembali tidak ingin terlalu terintimidasi dengan sosok menyeramkan itu, percayalah Kyuhyun tidak berniat menunduk dan mengaku kalah pada siapapun termasuk makhluk aneh yang ada di depannya itu._

 _"Tidak~aku tidak takut padamu, katakan di mana aku sekarang?! Dan apa maumu?!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas tanpa sedikitpun tersirat ekspresi ketakutan dalam wajahnya bahkan kali ini wajahnya terlihat beku dan tanpa ekspresi seolah berniat mengintimidasi._

 _"Khukhukhu~kau terlihat menakjubkan seperti yang ku bayangkan dan aku semakin menginginkanmu menjadi milikku, hihihihi" laki-laki itu bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya seraya tertawa aneh dengan punggung setengah bongkok tau bisa di katakan setengah patah karena saat dia berjalan hendak meraih Kyuhyun terdengar jelas Derik pergeseran tulang yang sangat menganggu. "Berikan~berikan tubuhmu padaku, aku menginginkan tubuhmu~berikan aku tubuhmu, tubuhmu adalah milikku, berikan apadaku?!" ucap laki-laki itu dengan tangan kurus seperti tulang yang mengapai-gapai tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya secara teratur menjauhi tangan kotor tak berdaging milik laki-laki mengerikan itu._

 _"Jangan mendekat~menjauh dariku sialan" teriak Kyuhyun jijik._

Bruk...

"Ah~pantatku, astaga aku bermimpi aneh lagi, ini menyebalkan" ucap Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai kamar tidurnya dan tidur terlentang di lantai berusaha mengingat dan menafsirkan mimpi anehnya. Hingga sebuah deritan pintu menyadarkannya Kyuhyun dari acara mengumpat mimpi yang terasa nyata dan sangat mengerikan itu. Kyuhyun mendesah malas kala tau siapa laki-laki lancang yang dengan seenaknya sendiri berjalan memasuki kamar tidurnya sepagi ini dengan sikap kelewat santai, bahkan tidak mengindahkan tatapan dingin menusuk tidak suka yang di layangkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?!" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kenapa kau tidur di lantai huh~apa tempat tidurmu terasa tidak nyaman?!apa kau ingin aku membelikan tempat tidur baru untukmu?!" tanya laki-laki itu~Ayahnya penuh perhatian mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Tidak Kris, aku menyukai apa yang kulakukan sekarang dan itu bukan urusanmu, aku bertanya padamu bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku tanpa basa-basi, apa kau tuli?! Sedang apa kau di kamarku?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kelewat dingin dan di sambut dengan kekehan memuakan dari laki-laki itu.

Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri membereskan tempat tidurnya berniat untuk segera pergi ke sekolah sampai sebuah lengan kekar milik ayahnya itu menahan dan melingkar di pinggangnya dengan sikap yang kelewat posesif. Kyuhyun terdiam sementara Kris masih asyik dengan leher Kyuhyun mengecup dan mencumbuinya dengan sikap kelewat kurang ajar, laki-laki itu bahkan telah berani melakukan hal yang semestinya tidak boleh dia lakukan pada anaknya sendiri.

"Kau ingin mati?! Jauhkan tangan dan bibirmu dari tubuhku?!" ancam Kyuhyun dengan sedikit geraman di mulutnya bahkan tangannya kini sudah terkepal di sisi tubuhnya.

"Apa kau takut dengan ibumu, tenang saja Sooyoung tidak akan mengetahuinya" ucap Kris lagi masih menjilati leher Kyuhyun intens seolah leher Kyuhyun adalah sebuah permen dengan rasa adiktif yang sangat mengiurkan.

Namun entah kenapa saat mendengar suara Kris yang mengatakan rasa ketidakperdulian pada ibunya membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengeram marah, meski Kyuhyun juga tidak menyukai Soyoong tapi tetap saja perasaan tidak suka saat orang lain menganggap wanita yang melahirkannya di hina membuatnya sedikit merasa kesal. "Tidak~aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan wanita itu, tapi jika kau terus melakukannya aku akan benar-benar mengirimmu ke neraka, Kris" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada dinginnya dan menatap Kris tajam dari pantulan cermin yang ada di depannya. Kris terkesiap menatap sorot mata berbahaya dari kedua iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun dan seketika kris melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangan terangkat dan sikap menyerah dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertaut di depan dada sedikit menciptakan jarak aman dengan Kyuhyun, namun sorot mata laki-laki dengan usia tiga puluh enam tahun itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh damba, bisa di pastikan ada sebuah cinta di sana, ya laki-laki itu mencintai anaknya sendiri. Mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sekali lagi kau melakukan itu padaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padamu, sungguh~" ucap Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum manis terkesan berbahaya membuat Kris sedikit terkesiap kaget dan menoleh ke belakang dan benar saja tepat di belakangnya sudah ada Kyuhyun yang lain, tepatnya Kuixian yang berdiri dengan tatapan mata bengisnya.

"Hahaha ini sungguh menarik, meski aku tau, melihatmu menjadi seperti ini rasanya membuatku terkejut setiap saat dan tidak bisa membuatku tidak terkejut" ucap Kris seraya terkekeh saat mendapati ada dua Kyuhyun di sana, di depannya dan di belakangnya seolah memang berniat mengepungnya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menatap Kris dingin seolah berniat membunuh Kris dengan tatapannya.

"Keluar~" ucap Kuixian dengan nada dinginnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau tidak perlu menguarkan hawa membunuhmu padaku~" ujar Kris dengan sikap menyebalkan dan keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun setelahnya Kuixian membanting pintu kamar dengan keras. "brengsek" sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam dengan raut wajah dingin tak terbaca di sana.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Ddrrrttt...

Ddrrrttt...

Kibum merogoh saku celananya yang bergetar karena sebuah notifikasi yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dengan malas Kibum membuka sandi ponselnya dan membuka pesan masuk itu.

 **From : Pacar**

 **Hai pacar apa kau sibuk hari ini?! Aku akan datang mengunjungimu nanti, aku mencintaimu.**

Alis Kibum menyatu dengan dahi yang mengernyit bingung lantara membaca pesan aneh tersebut yang terkirim di ponselnya dengan emoticon berbentuk hati yang terlihat mengelikan di matanya.

"Pacar, siapa yang dia maksud?! kenapa di kontak ponselku ada nama aneh seperti ini?!" tanya Kibum bingung sendiri. Kibum mengabaikan ponselnya dia berpikir jika yang mengirim pesan adalah orang iseng atau orang yang salah nomor dan dengan cuek Kibum mencampakan ponselnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi, rasanya Kibum butuh sebuah air dingin untuk menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Kamar bedah terbuka yeah~yeah~aku masuk dengan derap langkah mengangetkan dunia boom~boom~kau di situ meringkuk takut pada pisau yang teracung uh yeah~"

"Kyu hentikan, apa sih yang kau nyanyikan kau berisik sekali, diamlah aku mencoba untuk tidur bodoh" ucap Kuixian dari dalam tubuh Kyuhyun yang merasa aneh mendengar nyanyian Kyuhyun dengan lirik yang terdengar tidak biasa itu.

"Tsk~kau ini, ini adalah lagu bagus tau" bela Kyuhyun tak terima karena lagu ciptaannya sendiri di hina oleh makhluk tidak jelas seperti Kuixian.

"Hei~kulihat tadi Kris datang padamu lagi?!" jeda lama tak ada tanggapan Kuixian menatap manik Kyuhyun yang seolah tak terbaca pada bias kaca yang ada di depannya. "apa kau tidak apa-apa?! Apa aku perlu melenyapkannya untukmu?!" tanya Kuixian serius menatap cermin dalam kamar mandi sekolahnya itu, beruntung sekali kamar mandi sedang sepi dan tidak ada satu orangpun disana, sangat berbeda sekali dengan kamar mandi wanita yang akan penuh sesak saat jam istirahat siang datang.

"Tidak perlu~" jawab Kyuhyun yang terlepas dari kebekuannya seraya tersenyum sambil membilas jemarinya di wastafel dengan sikap kelewat tenang dan terkesan sedikit keangkuhan dalam nada suaranya.

"Kau yakin~?" tanya Kuixian dengan nada tidak yakin karena sebuah firasat aneh yang tiba-tiba datang menyergapnya.

Kyuhyun mendongakan wajahnya menatap cermin tepat di manik Kuixian dan seketika senyumnya berubah menjadi sebuah seringai mengerikan. "Aku sendiri yang akan membereskannya nanti, Xian. akan sangat menyenangkan bila aku sendiri yang menikmati suara jeritannya dan Derik tulangnya yang terlepas, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan, aku bahkan bisa membayangkan kesenangan saat melakukannya" jawab Kyuhyun lagi mengubah ekspresinya dan tersenyum manis namun kesan berbahaya masih lekat di wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya seraya mendongakan kepalanya dengan senyum yang masih melekat di wajah seputih porselennya dan kembali menatap cermin di depannya.

Bunyi bel meraung membebaskan Kuixian dalam perangkap mata berbahaya milik sang majikan~Kyuhyun.

"Wah~sudah bel" ucap Kyuhyun dan bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi. Kuixian diam tak menjawab sementara manik heterokrom milik Kyuhyun terlihat berpendar cerah di balik lensa coklat yang di pakainya~ya Kuixian sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan khawatirnya saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terlihat sakit jika seperti itu dan Kuixian sangat mencemaskan nya. Sungguh jika dia di hadapkan dengan dua pilihan antara dia atau Kyuhyun yang melakukan sebuah pembunuhan maka Kuixian lebih memilik jika dirinya saja yang turun tangan dan membunuh untuk Kyuhyun, karena Kuixian pasti akan membunuh orang yang menjadi targetnya saja tapi jika Kyuhyun yang turun tangan maka bisa di pastikan dia akan membasmi semua akar tanpa terkecuali, Kyuhyun adalah monster berdarah dingin yang terperangkap dalam tubuh manusia, seekor predator hidup yang terlihat mengerikan jika jiwa iblisnya mulai muncul~Minerva. Dan untuk alasan inilah Kuixuan di munculkan untuk membantu Kyuhyun melenyapkan jiwa sang Minerva yang telah ayahnya tanamkan pada dirinya, seorang laki-laki gila penganut faham satanisme kental yang membuat Kyuhyun berubah menjadi manusia tidak normal seperti sekarang karena pikiran jahatnya yang ingin menjadikan dirinya sendiri menjadi penguasa jagat raya dengan mengorbankan anaknya sendiri namun hal itu tak berhasil dan berakibat Kematian yang menjemputnya sebelum semuanya berhasil. Namun apa daya meski Kuixian berusaha menekan kekuatan Minerva namun dia tidak sanggup karena Kyuhyun memang menginginkan Minerva ada di dalam dirinya, Kyuhyun menginginkan kekuatan Minerva untuk menjaganya dari apapun yang menyakitinya seperti ibunya sendiri misalnya dan Kyuhyun sangat menyukai saat dirinya menjadi Minerva, karena dia terlalu mencintai ceceran darah dan aroma Kematian di sekitarnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Terlihat pemuda manis yang duduk berjongkok di depan sebuah kantor kepolisian mengetikan sebuah pesan pada ponselnya dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan.

"Kenapa dia tidak membalasku? Apa salahku?" ucapnya murung pasalnya sejak tadi dia menunggu sama sekali tak ada tanggapan ataupun balasan dari seseorang yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih sepihaknya dua hari yang lalu.

"Oi~kau yang kemarin dulu itu kan?!" tanya Taehyung yang tanpa sengaja melihat seorang pemuda yang berjongkok menyedihkan di sudut menghadap ke dinding dengan aura hitam yang mengelilinginya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan posisi yang sama dan menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan polos seperti anak anjing.

Kyuhyun terdiam seolah mengingat-ingat di mana dia pernah menjumpai Taehyung sebelumnya. "Ah~aku ingat kau temannya pacar kan?" tanya Kyuhyun berteriak antusias seraya melompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

"Astaga~kau membuatku terkejut" pekik Taehyung tanpa sadar memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Kyuhyun yang terlihat berbinar menatapnya, bahkan Taehyung merasa seolah melihat telinga dan ekor imajiner yang bergoyang di belakang tubuh bocah kelewat mengemaskan seperti Kyuhyun dan itu membuatnya sedikit terkekeh geli, sungguh~Kyuhyun terlihat lebih mirip sepeeri seekor anak anjing di bandingkan seperti seorang manusia.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!" tanya Taehyung menatap heran pemuda manis itu.

"Engh...kau melihat pacarku, aku sudah mengirimi dia pesan tapi dia mengacuhkannya" ungkap Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya menatap Taehyung dan memainkan ke dua jari telunjuknya membentur dari Sama lain.

"Pacar?!" tanya Taehyung aneh. "Ah~Kibum Hyung~" pekik Taehyung lagi seolah berhasil mengembalikan ingatannya yang tercecer. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk antusias saat Taehyung menyebut nama Kibum. "Ayo ikut aku." ajak Taehyung seraya menarik jemari Kyuhyun agar pemuda manis itu berjalan mengikutinya memasuki kantor kepolisian.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana ceritanya kalian bisa pacaran?! Aku bahkan heran saat tau kau dan Kibum Hyung sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?!" tanya Taehyung merasa penasaran juga sebenarnya dengan hubungan mereka berdua. Pasalnya Kibum adalah sosok laki-laki dingin, aneh dan paling acuh dengan sekitarnya dan dia jarang sekali tertarik dengan seseorang, bahkan pikiran pemuda itu saja Taehyung tidak bisa menebaknya, Kibum adalah tipe pemuda yang angin-anginan.

"Ah~waktu itu aku melihatnya tertidur di halte entah kenapa wajah saat tidurnya membuatku merasa gemas dia Seperi bayi yang tidak berdosa, kau tau dia sangat imut sekali bahkan saat dia berjalan seperti orang mabukpun dia masih terlihat mempesona mungkin sejak itu aku menyukainya, ternyata cinta pada pandangan pertama itu sangat menyenangkan dan saat aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku dia menerimaku begitu saja tentu saja aku senang mendengarnya aku bahkan tidak menyangkahnya jika dia langsung menerimaku" cerita Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang kembali berbinar sementara Taehyung hanya bisa melongo dan mengaruk pipinya dengan gerakan aneh.

"Ah jadi begitu ya~" tawa Taehyung kaku. "Pantas saja kalian cocok kalian sama-sama aneh" batin Taehyung dalam hati.

Mereka melintasi lorong dalam diam sampai netra kecoklatan milik Taehyung melihat sekelebat bayangan Kibum yang melintas malas di depannya.

"Hyung...Kibum Hyung~tunggu sebentar" teriak Taehyung cepat dan berlari ke arah Kibum sambil memberikan kode pada Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya. Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap datar ke arah bocah berisik dan seorang pemuda manis yang tidak di kenalnya.

Kibum memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku sementara tangan kanannya memegang map biru menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan paling malas sedunia yang memiliki arti 'kenapa kau memanggilku bocah, awas saja jika yang kau ucapkan hanya omong kosong, aku akan langsung mengantungmu di tempat' sementara Taehyung hanya balas menatap Kibum malas dan berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kekasihmu mencarimu" ucap Taehyung dengan sikap santai seketika membuat kedua alis Kibum saling bertaut bingung.

"Hah~" responnya.

Puk

"Jangan mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu~ alien, jika ingin mabuk cari tempat yang lain" ucap Kibum memukulkan map birunya ke arah kepala Taehyung dan berbalik pergi diiringi desisan berbahaya dari Taehyung yang lagi-lagi kepalanya menjadi sasaran kekerasan Kibum. Namun sebelum Kibum kembali mengangkat kakinya sebuah jemari lentik milik Kyuhyun menahannya. Kibum menatap tautan antara tangannya dan pemuda manis yang di bawa Taehyung tadi da mendongakan kepalanya, manik gelap dan iris selelehan karamel milik Kyuhyun saling bertabrakan dalam nuansa magis yang terasa aneh seolah menyeret keduanya dalam pusaran misterius yang terasa membingungkan.

"Aku pergi~" ucap Taehyung berpamitan dan kembali mendesis jengkel saat tau Kibum ataupun Kyuhyun bahkan tidak merespon ucapannya sama sekali.

"Apa?!" tanya Kibum masih dengan wajah kelewat dingin setelah beberapa saat terdiam dari kebungkaman.

"Tidak ada~aku hanya merindukanmu, apa itu tidak boleh?!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman setengah idiotnya yang malah terlihat sangat imut di mata Kibum.

Kibum sedikit berdehem seraya melihat sekitarnya dan benar saja di balik meja-meja terlihat jelas sekali banyak telinga yang mencuat coba mencuri dengar apa yang di bicarakan Kibum dan pemuda manis itu, Kibum mendesah jengkel dan menarik Kyuhyun menjauh dari ruangan para penyamun haus belaian seperti teman-temannya. "Ikut aku" ucapnya tanpa intonasi membawa Kyuhyun masuk kedalam ruang santai yang biasanya di gunakan untuk membuat kopi dan memasak ramen saat dirinya dan teman-temannya begadang dan di haruskan menginap di kantor karena menyelidiki sebuab kasus.

"Jadi~kau yang mengirimi ku pesan itu? Pacar, apa itu kau?!" tanya Kibum setelah menutup dan memastikan tak ada penyamun yang menyadap pembicaraannya dengan pemuda manis itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Iya~karena aku adalah pacarmu, apa itu tidak boleh?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah kelewat polosnya seolah bertanya pada seorang ahjussi, apa jika buang air di celana itu buruk.

"Bukan begitu sih, memang kapan kita pernah membicarakan hal itu uhm~maksudku kapan tepatnya kita resmi menjadi kekasih, aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya" tanya Kibum merasa aneh dengan keadaannya saat ini. Bahkan perbincangannya dengan pemuda manis saat ini sudah termasuk hal yang sangat tidak wajar sekali menurut Kibum.

"Ah~Aku punya rekamannya, ku rasa kau harus mendengarnya agar kau bisa mengingatnya" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan mengeluarkan ponselnya mengutak-atik dengan gerakan cepat dan tersenyum cerah setelahnya saat mendapati apa yang di inginkannya hingga tak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah percakapan absurb acara penembakan tidak biasa yang di lakukan pemuda manis itu pada pemuda datar setengah sadar setengah mabuk di sana.

"Bagaimana?! Bukankah sudah jelas~jadi~saat ini kau adalah pacarku, benarkan?!" tanya Kyuhyun namun nada bicaranya seperti menyiratkan sebuah pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan.

"Ergh...Mungkin~?!" jawab Kibum aneh merasa tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri pasalnya dia sadar jika suara yang ada di dalam ponsel itu adalah suaranya dan suara pemuda manis itu, bahkan wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang idiot saat sedang berpikir seperti sekarang.

"Asyyiikk..." ceria Kyuhyun melompat semangat seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Kibum, memcium pipi pemuda datar itu singkat dan memeluknya erat. Bahkan Kibum hampir terjungkal karena terjangan Kyuhyun pada dirinya dan benar saja tak berapa lama keduanya jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer ruang santai itu dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluk posesif tubuh Kibum seperti seekor anak koala.

"Aduh~hei...Aku baru sadar jika aku tidak tau siapa dirimu, jadi siapa namamu?!" tanya Kibum setelahnya masih dengan posisi saling memeluk di lantai.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan kepalanya masih dengan kedua lengan yang saling bertaut membelit leher Kibum.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun" dan Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum manis membuat Kibum sedikit terpesona dengan keanehan pemuda manis itu. Dia aneh tapi manis bahkan di mata Kibum pemuda itu terlihat amat cantik dan berkilau.

Kibum tersenyum kecil. "Jadi Cho Kyuhyun, aku adalah kekasihmu sekarang begitu?!" tanya Kibum dan Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah~" ucap Kibum pada akhirnya dan terkekeh kemudian. Bahkan tanggapan Kibum terlalu santai akan perubahan statusnya kali ini. Sepertinya mereka memang manusia aneh yang cocok saling melengkapi satu sama lainnya.

.

.

•°•°•

"Mereka sungguhan konyol~" ungkap Ren mengomentari kegiatan absurd dua manusia teridiot abad ini, Kibum dan kekasih mungilnya yang berada di ruang santai.

"Kau tau sendiri Kibum seperti apa, sudah sejak awal dia mendapat predikat manusia teraneh di divisi ini, wajar saja jika dia mendapat kekasih unik semi aneh macam dia, siapa tadi namanya?!" tanya Donghae mendongakan kepalanya mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari layar komputer yang ada di depannya menuju ke arah Taehyung.

"Kyuhyun, namanya adalah Cho Kyuhyun tapi dia manis, beruntung sekali si flat itu mendapatkan kekasih seperti dia" jawab Taehyung "terlepas dari sifat anehnya dia pemuda yang mengoda, bahkan bokongnya saja terlihat mengiurkan" ungkap Taehyung menerawang sambil membayangkan bentuk bokong kenyal milik Kyuhyun.

Plak

"Aduh~sakit" Taehyung mengasuh dan berniat meneriaki siapapun yang lagi-lagi menistakan kepalanya namun mulutnya tiba-tiba bungkam dan serasa di lem saat mengetahui siapa sosok yang berani memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan kertas super tebal itu.

"Apa pekerjaan kalian sudah selesai, ah~kupikir begitu karena kalian memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk membicarakan masalah bokong di sini" ucap Sungmin sang kepala divisi berbicara dengan nada rendah dan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya kini menatap ketiga bawahannya yang mendelik horor menatap atasan kelincinya itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi ke tiga manusia beda spesies itu berbalik satu-satu dan kembali ke meja kerjanya masing-masing, Sungmin hanya bisa mengeleng maklum melihat kelakuan anak buahnya dan seketika matanya membola kala melihat Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang masih asyik dengan posisi berpelukannya di lantai ruang santai yang menarik atensi seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Siapa dia?!" tanya Sungmin mendekat ke arah komputer Donghae yang masih memperlihatkan gambar Kibum dan Kyuhyun di sana sepertinya si pemuda bergigi kelinci itu sedikit tertarik dengan aktifitas Kibum dan pemuda yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

"Kekasih Kibum sepertinya, kenapa?!" balas Donghae.

"Hemz...pantas saja, tidak kukira yang di ucapkan Taehyung ada benarnya, dia memiliki bokong yang indah, cih~membuatku iri saja, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhku aku tidak ingin Han melirik pemuda lain" gumam Sungmin dengan raut wajah berfikir yang di sambut oleh kernyitan aneh di kepala Donghae. Ya jangan salahkan keinginantahuan teman-temannya dan jangan salahkan jika memiliki teman seorang hacker macam Donghae, asal tau saja karena keisengannya pemuda ikan itu menaruh sebuah cctv kecil pada masing-masing ruangan termasuk di kamar mandi wanita alhasil mereka bisa melihat adengan mengelikan Kibum, mungkin video itu bisa membantunya lain waktu untuk mengancam si flat aneh macam Kibum ya karena Donghae adalah si brengsek jenius dalam divisinya.

.

.

.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Disinikah, sepertinya mereka tidak terlalu pintar memilih tempat kematian mereka sendiri, aku tidak sabar untuk menemukan tulang-tulang mereka, ah~maaf Chan sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat hehehe oke kali ini tidak ada pembunuhan benat begitu kan?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kelewat ceria.

"Terserah padamu Kyu-chan, apapun yang kau lakukan nanti aku akan mengikutimu" balas Chanyeol dengan wajah teguh dan nada suara yang menyiratkan keyakinan tak tergoyahkan.

"Baiklah~apa yang kita tunggu pesta akan segera di mulai, ayo pergi" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan wajah yang mulai berubah ekspresi, wajah lucu manis dan terkesan imut itu Kini tergantikan dengan raut wajah dingin tanpa ekspresi dan sarat ancaman. Dua orang itu hanya melangkah maju memasuki gedung tua yang tersembunyi apik di belakang hutan yang jarang di datangi oleh manusia, benar-benar tempat yang pas untuk meredam sebuah jeritan masal kala sang "Minerva" melakukan eksekusi.

TBC

Yohooo...oh ya lizz mau ngundang kalian ikutan grub BBM bagi yang berminat, ini grub yang di buat khusus untuk para reader dan author agar bisa dekat satu sama lainnya dan bisa saling berdiskusi terbuka tentang dunia perFanfictionan. Kalian bisa saling bertukar informasi saling bertanya dengan tata cara penulisan cerita, saling berbagi informasi tentang FF bagus yang paling recomended dll. Lizz dan Ika Zordick udah bergabung dengan grub "House of Fanfiction" ini jika kalian berminat kalian bisa invite PIN BBM lizz jika berminat kalian bisa PM lizz oke.

Oh ya satu lagi jangan lupa baca FF lizz yang terbaru ya judulnya ELF (Dust in the Wind)

Oke REVIEW juseyo.


End file.
